The present invention relates to a mounting bracket for mounting the top rail (or head rail) of a covering for an architectural opening, such as a window covering. Typical prior art mounting brackets are made of a single-piece of spring steel that is powder coated. This single piece bracket is a complex metal piece in order to provide the capabilities of releasably securing the head rail to the bracket as well as mounting the bracket to a wall or frame. As a result, each mounting bracket is relatively expensive to manufacture. Furthermore, the single-piece, spring steel construction results in a bracket with too much “give” or flex, and it often results in fatigue failure of the bracket due to excessive flexing.